One of These Nights (ONESHOT)
by pink memories
Summary: Bila ini dosa, mengapa rasanya begitu manis? / TAORIS / KRISTAO / GENDERSWITCH / GIRL!TAO / M /ONESHOT
Title: One of these nights

Pairing: Kris Wu/Huang Zi Tao

Genre: angst, romance

Warning: !Genderswitch!, ?

Summary: Bila ini dosa, mengapa rasanya begitu manis?

* * *

Pertama kali melihat mata itu, sepasang mata indah yang tak pernah ia tahu ada di dunia ini. Terbingkai apik oleh bulu mata lentik dan tinta hitam yang mempertegas kecantikannya. Kris tengah mengunjungi ayahnya saat itu. Baru saja pulang dari bertahun-tahun menetap di Jerman, ia memutuskan jadi anak baik dan tiba-tiba membuat kunjungan kejutan ke tanah air. Hanya untuk mendapati kantor ayahnya kosong.

Memutar balik ke meja sekretaris yang—tadinya kosong—kini dihuni oleh sesosok perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang berdiri membelakanginya, tampaknya sedang menjawab telepon. Ikal gantungnya melambung indah ketika ia tersentak oleh dehaman Kris, menyadari kehadiran seorang tamu di teritorinya.

Kris tidak pernah percaya pada, sebutkan saja, cerita rakyat, mitos, atau legenda. Tapi ia dipaksa kelu untuk menemukan penjelasan ilmiah yang tepat untuk menerjemahkan sosok dihadapannya.

Kini ia percaya bahwa Dewi itu ada.

.

Tak ada yang belum Kris lakukan demi menarik perhatian sang dewi. Sudah habis daftar restoran bintang lima ternama yang bisa ia jadikan medan perang untuk menaklukkannya. Tak terhitung kalimat rayuan—nyaris garing—yang ia luncurkan demi membuat gadis itu berkata sepatah 'ya'.

Kris bahkan mulai mempertanyakan kemampuannya dalam menggaet perempuan. Ia, yang menurut statistik, adalah pria asing paling menawan dan sukses yang pernah menetap di Jerman. Sebelas dari sepuluh wanita—mungkin satunya pria —akan berhenti dan menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh apabila berpapasan dengannya. Tambahkan dengan jumlah model dan artis yang menunggu kesempatan untuk sekedar menjadi pasangannya. Belum lagi kekayaannya yang fantastis. Kalikan dengan aset-aset yang berada di negara asal. Pangkat dua-kan dengan warisan yang sudah ditulis dalam tinta emas atas nama dirinya. Lalu bagi dengan berapa tahun yang bisa ia nikmati dengan semua itu. Sama dengan seumur hidup. Sampai mati.

Namun bahkan semua itu tak sanggup menarik hati seorang Zitao.

Sungguh Kris yang sudah kehilangan pesona atau Zitao sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

.

Misteri itu terjawab pada suatu malam panas di apartemen Zitao. Berawal dari pesta ulang tahun perusahaan, entah bagaimana ia berakhir di atas ranjang bersama tubuh molek itu. Zitao, sudah lama menanggalkan gaun satinnya di lantai kamar, kini hanya dibalut dengan bra dan celana dalam yang terancam akan meninggalkan tubuhnya juga apabila Kris tidak sanggup menguasai diri.

Segilanya ia dengan pemikiran akhirnya bisa menyentuh Zitao. Seinginnya ia melihat dan memiliki tubuh yang menghantui sudut gelap hatinya selama ini, ia masih seorang pria yang memiliki harga diri dan selalu menghormati perempuan. Sungguh, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah membuka tudung saji dan menikmati hidangan yang sudah tampak di depan mata. Ia tidak akan mengambil kesempatan di saat seperti ini. Tidak saat Zitao sedang mabuk dan mungkin tidak sadar tengah menelanjangi diri di hadapan seekor singa lapar.

Namun, apabila warna merah jambu yang menghiasi pipi Zitao adalah indikasi rasa malu, maka ia salah mengartikannya. Karena kini bra itu terlepas setelah pemakainya, tanpa ragu-ragu, melepas kaitan dan melemparnya sembarangan. Kris nyaris misuh melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sama persis. Bukan. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Lebih besar, lebih matang, lebih ranum. Lebih dari apapun yang pernah dibayangkan oleh pikiran liarnya. Tak butuh waktu bagi Kris untuk melesakkan wajahnya disana. Jika ini yang namanya surga, maka ia rela berada disana selamanya. Menangkup kedua payudara itu, memainkan pucuknya dengan jari sementara bibirnya memagut bibir Zitao.

"Bolehkah?" bisiknya penuh hasrat di dekat bibir gadis itu, aroma _whiskey_ menyengat hidungnya. "Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu, Zitao?"

Zitao belum menampik jari yang kini bermain di batas celana dalamnya, maka Kris memberanikan diri dan melepas satu-satunya penghalang antara dirinya dan Zitao. Gadis itu mendesah menerima penetrasi pada daerah intimnya. Sementara Kris masih tidak percaya ini terjadi. Menyaksikan jarinya keluar masuk dengan suara basah yang sensual. Membayangkan betapa nikmatnya apabila bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang merasakan kehangatan ini.

Semakin cepat gerakan Kris, semakin tenggelam suara desahan itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada jarinya ke wajah Zitao yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Giginya gemeretak dalam diam dan wajahnya seolah ingin menangis. Kris segera mencabut jarinya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" ia menangkup wajah Zitao. "Katakan maka aku akan berhenti."

Wajah cantik itu mengernyit terluka bahkan dengan sentuhan terlembutnya. Kris tidak mengerti.

"Kau juga tidak mau menyentuhku?" tangis itu pecah. "Apa aku sejelek itu?"

"Sshh," Kris langsung mengecup bibir yang gemetar itu dengan sabar dan dalam. Tak ada. Tak ada yang secantik dirimu, Dewi. "Kau adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah kutemui."

"Bohong."

"Mana mungkin aku berani berdusta tentang fakta sejelas itu."

"Kalau begitu sentuh aku. Cintai aku. Bercintalah denganku," suara itu terdengar begitu putus asa.

Seolah dipecut oleh cambuk, Kris tidak membuang waktu lagi. Membuka kedua paha Zitao lebar-lebar dan memberikan apa yang diminta oleh sang dewi. Zitao ingin cinta? Kris akan menunjukkan pada dirinya apa itu cinta. Bahwa dirinyalah yang akan membuat Zitao terbangun di pagi hari, tanpa penyesalan, bahwa tidak mungkin sentuhan yang ia rasakan semalam datang dari pria yang tidak menghargai dan mencintainya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya," bisik Zitao setengah sadar.

Kris tahu ia harus berhenti. Ia harus berhenti detik ia mendengar suara itu. Namun tubuhnya mengabaikan jeritan otaknya dan terus mendesak dan mendesak tubuh ringkih yang semakin melambung tinggi oleh sentuhannya. Wajah Kris semakin menggelap seiring kesadaran Zitao yang makin menipis dan mulutnya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Aku benci istrinya," suara itu diselimuti dendam yang begitu kental hingga membuat Kris merinding.

Kris mendesak semakin dalam, cepat, dalam. Keinginan untuk melukai gadis ini terbit begitu saja setelah mencerna bahwa bukanlah dirinya yang terpantul di mata indah yang berkabut oleh nafsu dan dendam itu. Bukanlah dirinya yang Zitao bayangkan bahkan sampai detik terakhir ia meledak, tubuhnya bergetar diguncang puncak kenikmatan yang begitu dahsyat. Kris berusaha mengejar ledakan yang sama, sensasi yang sama, melemparkan seluruh tubuhnya, memaksa Zitao merasakannya utuh. Namun malang, masih bukan dirinya yang diinginkan Zitao.

.

Andaikan Kris tak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia akan melepaskan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Menghubungi tunangan yang mungkin masih terlelap di belahan bumi lain dan memutuskan secara sepihak pertalian mereka. Ia begitu percaya diri sampai terasa memalukan.

Kris tidak tidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya sibuk menggaris bawahi yang benar, menyilang yang salah, dan akhirnya berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

Zitao bukan tidak tertarik padanya, ia hanya telah mencintai pria lain. Yang menurut penuturan Zitao sendiri adalah pria beristri yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Dan sepertinya ia tahu siapa pria beruntung/sialan itu.

"Kau mencintai ayahku," todongnya tanpa ampun begitu Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya. Itu bukan pertanyaan dan Zitao tidak membantah.

.

Bagaimana ia luput memperhatikan semua itu adalah sebentuk kenaifan yang tidak bisa ditolerir. Kris terlalu fokus dengan tujuan hingga ia gagal memperhatikan bahwa sepan atau rok Zitao selalu beberapa senti lebih tinggi dibanding karyawan perempuan manapun di kantor ini. Berlenggak-lenggok dengan kaki jenjang layaknya peragawati di karpet merah yang menuju kantor bos tercintanya. Bekal makan siang lezat yang selalu bisa menahan si bos untuk makan diluar dan lebih memilih bersama sekretaris cantiknya. Juga cara Zitao memandang ayahnya yang sama persis Kris lakukan ketika menatap gadis itu.

Penuh pemujaan, keputus-asaan, dan rindu yang mendalam.

Kris tahu ia sudah terlalu lama di negeri orang ketika ia pulang dan mendapati orang tuanya sering bertengkar dan ia tidak tahu penyebabnya. Kata-kata cerai diobral dengan murahnya di rumah yang dulu hangat dan bahagia itu. Ia menyudutkan ibunya yang menangis dan memaksa untuk berkata yang sebenarnya. Mengabaikan perutnya yang melilit tiap melintas pikiran liar bahwa Zitao bisa saja jadi penyebab semua ini.

"Mereka akan bercerai," Zitao mengulangi berita yang disampaikan Kris padanya dengan lirih. Seakan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah bohong. Seakan itulah tujuannya berada di dunia ini. Melihat pasangan itu berpisah.

"Ya," ujar Kris sambil menyesap birnya. Ia terlalu tenang untuk seorang anak yang orang tuanya akan bercerai. Membicarakan perceraian kedua orangtuanya seakan ia tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa ia akan segera menyandang predikat anak _broken home._ Ibunya akan bunuh diri melihat dirinya sekarang. Duduk berdampingan dengan si perusak rumah tangga orangtuanya sendiri di sudut bar yang gelap.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" Zitao menatapnya curiga. "Jangan bilang kau merestui aku jadi ibu tirimu, Kris. Aku dan ayahmu belum sampai tahap itu." Ia tertawa menghina dan penuh kemenangan. Zitao duduk menyilangkan kaki, sengaja mempertontonkan pahanya yang mulus. Roknya terlalu pendek bagi Kris dan ia ingin menghajar semua pria yang berkali-kali melempar pandangan nakal ke arah Zitao.

Memalukan. Tak seharusnya dia berada disini dan menjadi objek fantasi gratis. Juga tak seharusnya ia merendahkan martabat menjadi orang ketiga bagi pria menjijikkan seperti ayahnya.

Kris menenggak habis sisa bir di gelasnya dan menghadapi Zitao lagi. "Percaya diri sekali. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ayahku mencampakkan ibuku hanya karena perempuan seperti dirimu, Zitao?"

Senyum di wajah cantik itu lenyap. "Dia akan memilihku. Lihat saja nanti,"

"Itu tidak mungkin," lagi-lagi nada yang terlalu santai.

"Kenapa?" tantang Zitao."Apa perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu padamu!?"

Kris tahu yang dimaksud dengan perempuan itu adalah ibunya dan jika nada menghina seperti itu keluar dari orang lain, ia bersumpah orang itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi ini Zitao. Zitao yang naïf dan malang. Sementara bom itu terus berdetik tanpa ampun, minta diledakkan. Ia sadar, semakin ia menunda, semakin ia mendekati gila.

"Ayahku memang brengsek, Zitao. Tapi dia tidak akan mengencani putrinya sendiri."

.

Zitao menghilang.

Tanpa selamat tinggal atau surat pengunduran diri. Bahkan barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di meja kerjanya di kantor. Kris menyimpan parfum yang tersimpan di salah satu laci. Tanpa ragu bahwa itu milik Zitao. Ia tak akan bisa mengenyahkan aroma manis yang memabukkan itu.

Ibunya bisa saja mengkambing hitamkan gadis itu. Tapi bahkan bunga matahari tidak bisa memilih kemana ia harus melihat. Dengan butanya mengikuti kemana pun arah matahari berada. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan apabila akhirnya Zitao salah menerjemahkan sebentuk perhatian yang diberikan pria yang memungutnya dari jalanan dan mengartikannya sebagai cinta. Tak ada yang bisa mencegah bersemainyanya bibit-bibit berbahaya di hati Zitao yang gersang. Menganggap matahari itu perpanjangan tangan tuhan yang patut dipuja. Padahal matahari itu hanya manusia biasa yang sedang menebus dosa. Benci saja gadis itu, tapi Kris tahu ibunya adalah pihak yang kalah disini. Membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan oleh hantu masa lalu yang telah lama pergi. Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang keluar dari medang perang ini tanpa terluka.

Lima tahun ia menunggu. Menipu diri bahwa tidak, ia masih belum pergi dari sini bukan karena ia masih berharap menemukan Zitao. Ia disini hanya menjalankan peran sebagai anak baik yang merawat ayahnya yang mulai sakit-sakitan. Akumulasi dosa masa lalu yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya dalam bentuk kanker ganas.

Lima tahun ia menunggu dan akhirnya mendapat secercah harapan akan keberadaan Zitao. Hadir dalam sebentuk legenda yang dibisikkan oleh pria-pria berduit disekitarnya. Perutnya melilit ketika mendengar Dewinya hanya dihargai ratusan ribu dolar. Zitao harusnya tahu bahwa dirinya lebih dari itu. Ia lebih dari sekedar penyandang predikat termahal tecantik dan paling dicari. Ia lebih dari semua itu. Ia langit semesta dan seisinya.. Ia tak terbeli.

Siapa yang menyangka selama ini ia sudah mengetuk pintu yang benar. Ia hanya butuh kunci yang tepat. Dan sekarang ia mendengar si kunci tengah bicara dengan sang legenda itu sendiri. Berjanji kepada diri sendiri akan memecatnya setelah semua ini selesai.

"Hotel biasanya, Sayang." Kris ingin merobek mulut itu. "Aku membawa teman kali ini. Bosku penasaran denganmu."

Kris ingin merebut ponsel itu dan menyudahi semua ini tapi ia masih butuh Chanyeol untuk memancing Zitao keluar. Si legenda hidup itu akhirnya muncul. Tidak ada yang berubah pada fisik Zitao. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia masih secantik dulu. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Suci atau tidak, ia masih seorang Dewi.

Dari ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, ia tahu Dewinya tengah mencari jalan keluar untuk lari lagi. Tak ada kepercayaan diri yang terpancar seperti biasa dari matanya yang nakal. Berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dan bersiap kabur namun otak Chanyeol yang sudah berkabut oleh nafsu menahannya.

"Dia memang sedikit menakutkan, tapi tenang saja, Bosku tidak menggigit," Zitao tidak melawan ketika salah satu pelanggan setianya ini menelanjanginya. Terlalu sibuk mencerna pemandangan teraneh sepanjang karirnya sebagai pelacur Ia pernah melayani orang ternama; pejabat, politikus, bahkan orang-orang bermoral dan dijadikan panutan. Tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan Kakak-beda-ibunya adalah orang yang membelinya malam ini. "Well, mungkin nanti kalau kau mulai nakal." Chanyeol menjilat tengkuknya.

Tidak melihatnya tanda-tanda bahwa bosnya akan memulai, Chanyeol menggiring Zitao ke ranjang dan menggarapnya terlebih dulu. Kris hanya menonton mereka berdua dari kursinya. Sambil sesekali menyesap dari botol bir-nya yang nyaris kosong. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh yang tengah bergumul mengejar kenikmatan. Seolah menonton siaran langsung video porno. Menandaskan minumannya, Kris membuka seluruh kancing kemeja. Tanpa melepas celananya, ia pun bergabung dalam permainan dua lawan satu ini.

Kris merasakan Zitao berjengit ketika ia memepet punggungnya yang polos dan menangkup kedua payudaranya, meremas kasar. Tubuh itu mengayun berirama menerima desakan Chanyeol yang berbaring telentang bawah Zitao. Kris memutar wajah Zitao dan memagut bibirnya yang diam.

Ternyata semua hanya isapan jempol. Pelacur termahal dengan tarif ratusan ribu dolar ini tak berkutik di hadapannya. Segala kebolehan membuat pria gelinjangan dan kembali dan kembali merogoh kocek tak sedikit seakan punah. Seperti perawan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Zitao harusnya malu dengan titel kebanggaannya itu. Nafas Zitao tercekat ketika ia merasakan Kris ikut mendesak di bagian yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Menggigit bibirnya, ia mencakar dada Chanyeol ketika Kris tetap memaksa masuk.

"Bos, hentikan," ada nada memperingatkan disana. Namun Kris tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Menikmati wajah kesakitan Zitao.

"Ah!"

"Bos!"

Detik kemudian, tubuh Zitao mendarat kasar diatas ranjang. Ia meraih selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, melindungi diri dari kedua pria yang tampak ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Kris mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan dan menghela nafas. Jengkel bukan main.

"Pergi, Chanyeol."

"Ap—? Bos?!"

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi perintah, tinggalkan aku dan pelacur itu disini."

Mata Chanyeol bergulir dari bosnya yang gila dan Zitao yang memunggungi mereka. Ia baru memperhatikan bahwa bahunya bergetar. Meragu, Chanyeol mulai mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Zitao apabila ia meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Kris.

"Kuberi waktu satu menit atau istrimu akan mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangnya selama ini."

Bahkan tak butuh waktu semenit bagi Chanyeol untuk melupakan ereksinya yang menyakitkan. Memakai kembali bajunya yang berceceran di lantai. Kusut dan beraroma seks, ia misuh-misuh sebelum membanting pintu kamar dan pergi.

Kris berderap menuju Zitao dan menarik selimut yang membungkus ketelanjangannya. Dengan sedikit kewarasan yang masih tersisa, ia menyerang tubuh yang tak berdaya menerima sentuhannya. Mendesah lega ketika ia mengenali perasaan familiar yang menggelenyari jiwa. Apakah ia masih mencintai Zitao? sejujurnya Kris tak pernah berhenti. Ia merasa berdosa? Ya. Ia menyesal? Tidak. Ia percaya Tuhan telah menyiapkan tempat spesial di neraka baginya nanti.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kakakmu ini, Zitao? aku dengar kau sangat terkenal sekarang."

Zitao tidak melawan namun juga tidak membalas sentuhannya. Hanya berbaring pasrah. Dibentangi jarak nanomilimeter antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh manusia terakhir yang boleh menyentuhnya.. Tangannya yang kurus menahan berat tubuh diatasnya dan membentengi diri bagaikan tameng. Juga sebait doa agar mereka tak perlu mengulangi kesalahan kedua malam ini.

"Kau bukan amatiran, kan? Kenapa diam saja? Menjeritlah sesuai hargamu!"

"Jangan lakukan ini, Kris."

Tangan Kris berhenti dimana ia menelusuri roman muka yang kini berpaling, melihat mana pun kecuali dirinya. Seakan seluruh serabut sel Zitao menolak sentuhannya. Ia ingin melarikan jarinya disana dan terbakar olehnya. Ia ingin berenang dan tenggelam dalam sejuta satu misteri yang adalah sepasang mata indahnya. Ingin jarinya mendaki dan merasakan landai hidung bangirnya. Membayangkan wajah-wajah iri karena tuhan telah meluangkan waktu lebih banyak demi mengukirnya. Ingin ia menelusuri setiap lekuk bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Kris tidak pernah melihat sesuatu begitu cantik namun juga begitu rapuh disaat yang sama. Ingin ia hancur berkeping-keping demi melengkapi kepingan Zitao yang tak pernah utuh. Namun bahkan Kris tahu, kau tak bisa memaksakan kepingan yang tidak pas.

" _Dewi, apa yang telah dunia perbuat padamu?"_

Kris memandang wajah itu untuk yang terakhir dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Memakai kemejanya lagi dan duduk di tepi ranjang, memunggungi Zitao yang beranjak dan tertatih-tatih memungut gaunnya. Kris bersuara sebelum Zitao menghilang di balik pintu. Suaranya terdengar jauh dan seperti bukan dirinya. Namun itu berhasil memanggil emosi yang terpendam jauh di mata Zitao yang seolah mati.

"Ayah sekarat. Dia mencarimu."

Ini bukan reuni keluarga yang ideal. Tak ada makan-makan, tak ada ibu-ibu yang bergosip ria di sudut, atau para lansia yang berbinar-binar menggendong cucu, apalagi undian arisan yang biasa diumumkan di akhir acara. Tak ada yang seperti itu.

Malah, Kris tidak yakin ada reuni sekelabu ini. Apabila dirinya tidak sedang dirantai oleh peralatan asing yang menunjang hidupnya, Kris yakin ayahnya sudah bersimpuh di kaki Zitao. Memohon ampun atas semua yang sudah dan belum dilakukannya.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Ayah," Kris melihat Zitao yang duduk di tepi ranjang ayahnya. Ayah mereka. Wajahnya berkilau oleh air mata. Mendengar kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Kris berpikir apakah Zitao memang setegar yang suaranya buat.

"Tidak, lihat aku, Putriku. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi," sekuat orang yang sudah terbaring sakit nyaris berbulan-bulan, ia berusaha memaksa putrinya untuk mendongak. Merekam wajahnya dengan benar di sisa-sisa terakhir hidupnya. Terkesima seolah baru pertama kali berjumpa. "Lihat dirimu. Begitu mirip dia. Hatiku tidak salah waktu pertama kali menyapamu. Kau memang putri kami."

Kris tidak tahu kapan dan dimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Tapi ia tahu, tanpa ragu, itulah dimana Zitao jatuh cinta kepada pria asing baik hati yang telah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Pria yang baru beberapa tahun ini ia ketahui sebagai ayahnya.

"Andai aku berkata jujur sejak awal. Kita bisa punya lebih banyak waktu bersama. Tidak…tidak seperti ini," tidak ada yang tidak menangis sekarang. "Tidak hanya aku gagal menjaga ibumu, tapi aku juga gagal menepati janjiku padanya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah lega. Aku khawatir tidak bisa menyampaikan ini sebelum aku pergi. Tapi aku sangat, sangat mencintai ibumu dan dirimu."

Zitao hanya bisa menggeleng kuat. Tidak mempercayai suaranya lagi.

"Kris," lemah ia memanggil putranya.

"Aku disini, Ayah," _Tuhan, kapan semua ini berakhir?_

"Aku tahu sudah banyak merepotkan. Tapi aku takut sepertinya akan memberimu satu tugas lagi." ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menemukan Zitao demi ayahmu ini. Aku lega putriku punya kakak yang baik sepertimu. Hanya kau yang Zitao punya sekarang."

Pegangannya di tangan Zitao mengerat.

"Jaga adikmu, Kris. Itu permintaan terakhirku."

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah."

"Ya," tangan Kris mengepal. "Aku janji."

Mengetahui betul bahwa ia akan segera mengingkarinya.

.

Ayah mereka meninggal seminggu kemudian dengan senyum di wajah. Lebih lama dari ramalan dokter. Seakan ia bertahan hidup demi menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan putrinya. Kris melindungi Zitao dari ibunya yang nyaris membuat ribut ketika melihat wajah putri dari selingkuhan suaminya itu di pemakaman sang mantan suami.

"Berani -beraninya—"

"Ibu."

"—Anak itu datang kesini . Aku harus bicara padanya—"

"Hentikan, Ibu! Tamu-tamu akan melihat ini!"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu—minggir, Kris! Kris!?"

"Jangan sakiti dia!" itu peringatan terakhir.

Sang ibu menatapnya tidak percaya. Seakan tidak cukup suaminya direbut, kini putra satu-satunya juga memihak mereka.

"Kau benar-benar anaknya," ia menampik tangan Kris dan pergi.

Dan Kris sibuk.

"Berhenti kerja. Kau dapat warisan dari ayah. Itu cukup untuk biaya hidup. Kalaupun kurang, kau selalu bisa minta aku. Yang penting, jangan menerima panggilan mereka lagi—Tidak, aku melarangmu. Suka atau tidak, aku adalah walimu sekarang. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku mulai sekarang sampai—sampai kau menikah."

Diluar dugaan, Zitao tidak membantah.

Kris khawatir dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti sang ayah. Membuang keluarga hanya demi seorang perempuan lain. Ia tahu ibunya bukan orang terakhir yang akan kecewa.

"Dia sudah dewasa, Kris. Demi tuhan. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu tapi ini gila. Kau lebih peduli dengan adikmu itu daripada aku! Istrimu!"

Mereka bercerai. Sungguh. Sejujurnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan dari pernikahan mereka. Mungkin memang benar. Ia lebih suka berada di mobilnya, mengintai apartemen Zitao daripada menghangatkan ranjang istrinya. Ia lebih suka lagi ketika menangkap basah Zitao dengan seorang pria. Siapa yang mau mengajak kencan perempuan yang punya seorang kakak gila seperti Kris? tidak menggubris Zitao dan alasan 'Hanya teman' murahannya. Tak ada yang bisa lolos tanpa setidaknya wajah babak belur. Yang terakhir, tulang rusuknya patah. Chanyeol? dia sudah lama dipecat. Bersembunyi dibalik topeng kakak/wali yang baik dan menolak setiap lamaran dari pria-pria yang ingin menyunting adik tercintanya.

Ibunya benar, dia memang anak ayah.

Jika mereka sama-sama menyadari, maka tak ada yang bersusah payah menghentikan. Tapi ada saat dimana ia merasakan sepasang mata itu menatapnya, di salah satu malam itu, berpikir bahwa Kris tidak memperhatikan, namun ia tahu ketika sentuhan yang seolah polos tanpa makna itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih panas. Meninggalkan sensasi terbakar di kulitnya dan Zitao akan tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah tidak sengaja mengacaukan hatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu yang ada diantara mereka, tapi jika Zitao ingin jatuh maka Kris siap untuk menangkapnya setiap saat. Dan mereka sama-sama tahu, biarpun tak ada tali yang mengikat, tak ada bibir yang berucap, maupun kulit yang bersinggungan, mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa Zitao akan selalu jadi miliknya.

 _\- The end-_

* * *

 _Song by Red Velvet – One of these nights_

* * *

Karena kalau /WARNING: INCEST/ ditaruh diatas jadinya spoiler. Songfic atau bukan, tidak tahu. Saya payah ngasih judul. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak nyaman sama /tema/ ini. Saya lagi taking a break dan mendadak pengen nulis oneshot jadi mungkin ini sedikit mirip ENL. REVIEW YA ANAK ANAK AYOH PLS


End file.
